Reunion
by Jamaicangirl555
Summary: Just a quick one-shot of Percy and Annabeth reuniting in The Mark Of Athena. Lots of fluffiness!


**(A/N: PLEASE READ! Ok so hey everybody! I just love Percabeth and Rick Riordan so I wanted to write a one-shot of their reunion in Mark of Athena. Reviews please! This is my first very first fanfic so go easy!)**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the Heroes of Olympus! Wish I did but I don't!**

Annabeth's POV

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the THUMP of the _Ago 11 _hitting the ground. _Gods, why am I so nervous to see Percy? I've been on countless and more dangerous missions than this. This is nothing. Percy is here. Percy is alive. He has to be._

"Land-ho!" Leo shouts disrupting my thoughts. Piper and Jason come over.

"Nice landing Leo. I thought it would be much rougher then that." Jason says.

"Why thank you, Superman." Leo says mockingly. Jason grimaces at the nickname. Piper looks at me, trying to read my expression. I try to hide all of mixed emotions: fear, excitement, anger, happiness, and just plain nervousness. But it couldn't, and she caught it.

"Annabeth, it's going to be fine. I'm positive Percy's here." All I can do is nod, biting my lip out of anxiety as Leo puts down the ramp.

Percy's POV

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the THUMP of the _Ago 11 _hitting the ground in the distance.

"Oh gods oh gods oh gods Annabeth is on that ship and I'm standing here like an idiot in a purple bed sheet…" I start to ramble until Frank puts a firm hand on my shoulder and says,

"Percy, it's going to fine. You have your memory back, and Annabeth and you are going to be together again." Hazel nods.

"He's right. Just calm down, ok?" I nod and smirk to myself. _Annabeth is here. After 8 stupid months of being brain-mashed, chased by monsters, and endless battles Annabeth and I are gonna see each other _

_again._

We start to walk towards the direction the loud THUMP came from and I take slow, deep breaths.

Annabeth's POV

I descend down the ramp with Jason and Piper on one side, and Leo on the other. The Romans break out in cheers when they see Jason, who smiles gratefully at all of them. The first figure I see is an important looking girl, nose held high and back straightened, wearing a purple… what do they call them?-togas? Probably their leader. She has perfect chocolate brown curls going own her shoulders and back. She's very pretty, however very intimidating and regal. Holding up her hand as a signal for silence, everyone is immediately quiet.

"State your business and names Greeks." She commands curtly. I speak up,

"My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. This is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, **(A/N: I did my best with spelling) **and Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. You already know Jason. And we are from Camp-Half Blood in New York."

"Its good to finally meet our allies. My name is Reyna. I am one of the praetors here at Camp Jupiter." She suddenly looks over her right shoulder and shouts to the crowd,

"Has anyone seen Percy?" Shaking heads and whispers float around in the crowd.

_Where are you Seaweed Brain?_

Percy's POV

At this point, we finally make it to the back of the crowd, trying to see around the heads in front of me. Then I hear Reyna call out,

"Has anyone seen Percy?" and everyone around me looks at me and separates to make a pathway for me to easily walk through the crowd. I nod in thanks and quickly walk towards Reyna and hopefully, Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

All of the sudden the crowd parts like the Red Sea and I see a tallish sixteen year old with black hair and almost startling sea green eyes. There's a pause, almost like a hesitation, and then all of the Camp-Half Blood campers cheer wildly for Percy. He beams directly at me and despite how nervous I am I can't help but beam back. _I knew he would remember me._

Percy's POV

I wanted to run up and hug and kiss her right then and there, but didn't want to make a possibly embarrassing scene in front of everyone. However it didn't seen like she cared about making a scene, because her smile suddenly turned to a scowl and she shouts,

"PERSEUS JACKSON. YOU DISAPPEAR FOR EIGHT WHOLE MONTHS WHILE WE'RE ALL WORIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND YOU JUST STAND THERE SMILING AT ME?!" I was shocked, but still excited to see her. I hear the elfish looking Mexican boy behind Annabeth snicker,

"Hehe…Perseus…" I roll my eyes but decided I how I should respond to Annabeth; I say nothing, and let her make a fool out of herself. After she walks up to me she demands,

"Well?!"

"I missed you two Annabeth." I whisper in her ear as I hug her. She returns it gratefully.

"You were the only one I remembered when I woke up." I whisper again. She responds with a few tears of happiness and hugs tighter.

"I love you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispers.

"Love you too Wise Girl."

**(A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews please!)**


End file.
